


Untitled

by Kau4030



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX, leobin - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, you can choose the pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kau4030/pseuds/Kau4030
Summary: I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yasmeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasmeen/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it

“Maybe it wasn’t the best for us. Maybe those things I felt were never true. Maybe it wasn’t the same on both sides. I know I loved you, but did you love me? Maybe I’ll be better off with you, maybe I won’t…”

 

The smile comes naturally, the burn of whatever is set in front of me is smooth. It’s gladly welcomed, the dull sensation taking over my being, plucking me from the _“heartbreak”_ that plagues my mind. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be. Maybe we weren’t the couple to be. You left without a word, my heart in your hands. Everything’s a dull pain, growing stronger with every smiling face I see.  I look around and there’s a laugh, for second I swore it was you. My head turning, eyes searching, wanting to desperately find yours. The pools that I could always get lost in, sucked into the beauty, wanting nothing more than to capture each glowing second of your smile.

 

**_The dull pain rises each time a smile fades. Every laugh, representing your happiness, your free self from me. How better you are now that I’m no longer there holding on._ **

****

It’s staggering the word. Everything moving on its own. Maybe it’s the shots, maybe it’s my lack of self. Who knows at this point? All I know is I see you everywhere, I hear a call in the distance. It screams for me to _leave,_ to _disappear from my life,_ maybe their memories. They bring that dull pain rushing back to its full extent. Making me crumble, break, fall. Another round, the smooth burn returns. It’s nice, replacing what was once a sharp angled jab.

 

I can breathe once again, only for a moment. Your name finding my lips as we walk. The wind whizzing by and I try to reach you. Your echo, your name. I hear it, no I _feel you being called._ I _need_ to get to you. I may never have another chance. It’s back, that sharp angled jabbing pain. Back for more, another smooth rinse and I’m okay for a bit. I’m calm, I can breathe. I can run to you. It’s a blur, everything. I want to hear your voice. Feel your touch. I can’t.

 

There’s a door. I reach for it, it disappears; I run again towards it. The distance between it and I getting larger and larger. Between you and me. _“I’m sorry, you should go”_ I gasp. This pain, it’s only stronger as I go on. _“Maybe if you hadn’t fucking said a word, things would be different”_ I stumbled to keep my balance. The force against me, pushing, shoving, hitting. _Breaking me to bits._

 

_“Do me a favor, never return. Don’t let my name pass by your lips, just fucking go”_

Those harsh words, angling the wound, deepening with each syllable.

 

I shake, a sob racking through my body. Maybe if I hadn’t said anything, maybe if I had paid you more attention and less to my work. Maybe we wouldn’t have fallen apart. Maybe we’d still be with one another. Embracing in sweet kisses, heavenly touches. With sweet phrases.

 

I can’t change what I’ve done, I can’t change how I treated you.

 

Now all I know is this dull throb, replaced by a smooth burn.

 

A burn that’ll be all I know for years to come.


End file.
